There has been proposed an image processing device for acquiring a near-focus image and a far-focus image at different focus positions taken by a digital camera; processing the acquired near-focus image and far-focus image to adjust the blurring expression; creating a plurality of changing-focus images in which the focus position gradually changes from the focus position of the near-focus image to the focus position of the far-focus image, on the basis of the processing to adjust the blurring expression; and creating an image file of movie images in which the near-focus image, the plurality of changing-focus images, and the far-focus image are concatenated as respective frame images (e.g., see Patent Document 1).